Emperor's Master
by princesssatz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a sadistic waiter and Akashi Seijuro a sadistic entrepreneur. What will happen if their worlds collide? AU. KuroAka!


Hello everyone! This story was inspired by RKdreamer. I hope you enjoyed it!

This is definitely a KuroAka fanfiction as in Seme!KurokoXUke!Akashi! This story is rated M so please if themes like BDSM, degradation, and smut between two males offend you, don't continue.

I don't own KNB!

CHAPTER 1

First Confrontation

A low moan could be heard followed by the sound of a leather hitting a skin inside room 304 of a famous 5 star hotel. "Please… no more. Stop!" a voice whispered desperately. But his words seems to have no effect on his partner as he was hit again by the whip on his back with more force than the previous.

"How pathetic. Can't even take a few whippings." Another voice said with so much venom the man on the receiving end of his anger can't help but shudder in fear. "What's the matter? Are you scared of me? Shougo?"

The man called Shougo who is currently lying in his stomach with his back presented to his partner on the enormous bed, shook his head no vigorously. "I will never be afraid of you Seijuro." The man named Seijuro grasped Shougo's white locks and pulled it hard so they were face to face.

"How many times do I have to tell you never ever call me by my name you bitch?" Seijuro said to the trembling Shougo who tried in vain to release his hands from the handcuffs chained in the head of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I won't do it again! Please forgive me Akashi." Shougo begged.

"You're disgusting." Seijuro continued watching him in disdain. "You're a disgrace to all men. Lying there naked, chained to the bed, taking all my whippings without a shred of shame all the while I'm fully clothed watching you suffer. Do you love it so much? All this pain, this humiliation?" Akashi then grabbed Shougo's manhood and squeezed it hard eliciting a cry from Shougo. "You love all of this, right Shougo? You're so hard down here," Akashi proved his point by giving it another squeeze. "Even though you just came a while ago just from me whipping you. You're such a slut. My slut." Akashi whispered the last part in Shougo's ear causing him to moan in pleasure. "You enjoyed your role as my slut so much that's why you disgust me." Akashi let go of Shougo's hair and cock and just sat there looking at his partner, waiting for a response.

Shougo pressed his face on the pillow. After a few minutes of silence with neither man making any move, Shougo lift his head to look at Akashi's face. "I don't care whatever you do to me. You can whip me, humiliate me, degrade me, and hurt me however you want. As long as it's you I don't mind. I love you so much Akashi." Shougo confessed.

Akashi stood up from the bed looking at Shougo as if he just saw him for the first time. "Love? I've been wondering why any guy would lower himself this much in front of another guy. But for love? You make me laugh Shougo. I don't believe in love. Desire and lust I could accept but love? In my book there's nothing in this world that could make me submit to another man willingly much less love. And I don't have even a shred of respect for any man who do so. So tell me Shougo, how do think you could win my heart by submitting yourself to me?"

Shougo looked pained at first then panic overtook his features as he screamed, "No! Don't leave me Akashi! I'll do anything for you. I even discard my own pride just for you. Please don't leave me." Tears then started to flow freely from his eyes.

"You entertained me well when you were a challenge to me. When you screamed and you glare and cursed me to hell. I don't want a doll who will do anything I want. I'd say it's fun while it last. Unfortunately for you this is the last time I'll come to see you. Goodbye Shougo."

As Akashi walked towards the door, Shougo screamed, "Don't leave me Akashi! Please, if you don't want a submissive lover then I won't be one. I'll scream, I'll glare, and I'll curse you. Whatever you want me. I'll do anything for you. Just please don't leave me."

Skashi stopped be the door and looked back at Shougo. "I think you misunderstand me Shougo. You're not my lover and you never will be." With those parting words he left the room and closed the door behind him without looking back. If he did, he should have seen the despair in Shougo's eyes.

"Is everything alright Aka-chin?" Asked Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi's secretary, whose been waiting for Akashi just outside the room while munching on a large snack.

"Yes Atsushi, everything is fine." Akashi replied. As he passed the taller male he gave him a set of keys. "Release Shogo from his handcuffs and clean up the mess inside. Also, make sure he stay away from me from now on. I'm bored of him."

"Yes Aka-chin." Replied Atsushi. "It might take a while though. He seemed tough."

"That's fine by me. I'll go on ahead. You can go home afterwards." Akashi answered, then he walked towards the elevator while Murasakibara went inside the room.

Akashi stopped in one of his restaurant for a late night dinner. He was led to a private room by the manager. One's he's seated, the manager left to call for the waiter. A few minutes passed and still no waiter appeared. One of the things he hated is tardiness. He was about to call the manager when the door suddenly opened and a man probably no taller than him entered.

He bowed gracefully and said, "I'm sorry for the wait Sir. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Your waiter for today." The man walks towards him and asked, "What would be your order, Sir?"

Akashi glared at him but the waiter showed no indication of noticing it. He just stood there with no expression on his face which only irritated the emperor. He hated waiting and he isn't in a forgiving mood to begin with so he decided to have fun with this poor excuse of a waiter. "I've been waiting here for 5 minutes. What excuse do you have for making a customer wait, Tetsuya?" He purposefully used the waiter's first name to provoke a reaction but the waiter's stoic expression remained.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Sir. I'm a new waiter here and this place is like a maze so I easily got lost. I promise it won't happened again."

Akashi decided he didn't like this person one bit. Not only had he made him wait this lad also had the guts to talk back to him with that apathetic face. And what the emperor hates, the emperor destroys. "Tell me Tetsuya, what do you think will be the manager's reaction if I told him that you made a customer wait for five minutes?"

Now that the ball is on Tetsuya's court, he stared at Akashi with a disinterested look and replied, "That's why I apologize for my honest mistake Sir and promise that it won't happen again."

Tetsuya's Reply only made Akashi angrier and said with a sneer, "Of course it won't happened again if you're no longer working here." Akashi thought that the threat of losing his job could break the guy's composure but to his surprise the waiter only looked at him in annoyance without saying anything.

This nonchalant attitude only served to fuel Akashi's wrath and he keep on pushing the waiter to its limit. "You probably think that this kind of offense is not enough reason to lose your job, but believe me, I could fire you without needing any reason at all." He waited for a response but when nothing came, he continued. "You barely look legal, are you sure you're at the proper age to work boy?"

The waiter glared and said, "I am definitely of legal age to work. In fact I'm 20 years old, Sir." The 'sir' part was said almost in mockery and Akashi smirked. This would be fun, Akashi thought.

"Really? I doubt that. In fact, I wonder why you even work for such a high class restaurant. You obviously don't belong here."

"You're right," the waiter abruptly said, and the emperor's smirk only widen. "There's no way someone like me," he pointed to himself, "could possibly belong in a place where spoiled brats who only depends on their parent's wealth and barely had any backbones like you gathers." He finishes by pointing his index fingers at Akashi.

"There's no way I'd depend on anyone for anything. I always win so I'm always right. I am absolute." The emperor replied. There's no way he'd let this waiter go easily after insulting him.

The waiter cocked his head to the side and said, "Contrary to popular belief, customer isn't always right, Sir." Tetsuya looks directly into the pair of red eyes as if daring him to deny his words.

There's something in Tetsuya's eyes that seems to draw the emperor in their depths that he didn't even notice the waiter walking towards him until he's standing directly beside his chair. He then placed his left hands on the emperor's shoulder. Those hands were small and fragile looking but those hands manage to freeze him in his sit. Tetsuya leans down bringing their faces so close Akashi could feel the other mans breathe on his face. Those eyes were still looking at him forbidding him to look anywhere else but those eyes alone.

Tetsuya then move closer that Akashi thought he is going to kiss him. Then Tetsuya stopped less than an inch away from Akashi's mouth then said, "Do you want me to kiss you, Seijuro?"

Those words jolt Akashi awake from whatever kind of daze he'd fallen into and pushed Tetsuya away. "How dare y-" but before Akashi could finish those sentence, Tetsuya pushed him hard into the table. Akashi's back hit the surface of the table hard momentarily stealing the air from his lungs and making him dizzy. Before he realized it, Tetsuya is now straddling him with the waiter kneeling between his legs while his feet dangle above the ground preventing him from gaining the upper hand in these situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Akashi.

"What does it look like to you, Seijuro?" Tetsuya whispered in his ears sending a shiver down Akashi's spine.

"How the hell do you know my name?" When he didn't got an answer he continued, "I understand now. You seduced the manager did you? Just like this. You're such a slut." Akashi seethed.

A loud laugh echoed throughout the room. Akashi tried to push Tetsuya away but the waiter held him in the wrist in one hand and pressed his body against the emperor to prevent him from escaping. There's something wild and dangerous in Tetsuya's eyes that stopped Akashi's struggle altogether. "I'm a slut you say. But Seijuro you're the one beneath me right now aren't you? What does that make you then?" Tetsuya smirked. And it looked good in him that Seijuro can't helped but stare at him. Not to mention, his words rang true in the emperor's ears. Just being in this position caused something within Seijuro to stir. Being held down by some other guy like this make him feel helpless. This thought brought a blush in his cheeks. He could only hope that this Tetsuya guy wouldn't notice it but luck doesn't seem to be in his side this time as Tetsuya said those cursed words. "My my, someone seems to be excited, right Seijuro?" Tetsuya taunted. And to make matters worse, Tetsuya moved his legs and pressed down on Akashi's manhood which to the emperor's mortification happens to be quite erect. Tetsuya palms his clothed erection and it seemed to like the attention for it only grows harder.

Akashi's blush only deepens and he could feel his heart beating erratically. And judging by Tetsuya's smirked, he noticed this changes all too well. "Do you like it Seijuro?" Tetsuya whispered softly in Akashi's ears. The emperor didn't respond trying to calm his heart and to stop his pants.

All of a sudden Tetsuya released his hold on Akashi and then stood up. "So Sir, what would be your order for today?" Tetsuya asks professionally as if he wasn't harassing his customer just a while ago.

Akashi stood up as well and tidied his clothes before sitting down. He wanted to leave very badly, but he didn't want this insolent waiter to think he won against Akashi Seijuro.

The evening went without anything out of the ordinary happening. The two pretended as if nothing happened between them. Before Akashi left the restaurant though he felt a hand squeezed his ass and when he turn around, he saw Tetsuya standing there grinning up at him. "Come again next time Seijuro. I had lots of fun today."

The emperor didn't give him any response and walks out of the door without looking back. That night the emperor vowed to destroy one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"No one messes with the emperor." Akashi said to no one in particular. His mismatched eyes glowing ominously.

End of chapter! Please tell me what you think! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
